


Ночной дежурный

by Eliskander



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная версия изначального конфликта Крюк-Мила-Румпель-Бей;<br/>Текст является приквелом к макси «Я повелеваю тебе, Темный»;<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>Что это за должность на корабле – ночной дежурный? <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Его толкали по кругу, при белесом свете луны, Киллиан видел, что тычки грубые, но калеку не били. Он запретил. Не хотел, чтобы Бей видел синяки. Но то, что творилось на палубе, было хуже и ломало быстрее, чем побои. Еще немного, и он сунет бумаги под нос этому трусу, и тот подпишет их, даже не читая. Они подолгу ходили в море, и женщин на борту не было. Такой вот отдых, приятное развлечение перед сном, помогало его людям расслабиться. Всегда находился кто-то более слабый. Пленник с удачного абордажа, например. Или хромой прядильщик. Какая разница?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной дежурный

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: +Lupa+  
> Написано для fandom OUaT 2015.

Когда Мила говорила о своем муже, Киллиан вначале не верил, что есть такие мужчины. Трусливые, убогие, жалкие настолько, что собственные жены их презирают. Мила капитану нравилась, им было неплохо вместе, и после инцидента в таверне, когда за ней пришел «муж», Джонс понял ее желание избавиться от него. Разумеется, убивать его она не хотела, у них было общее прошлое, любимый сын. Хотя как такой отец мог научить парня быть сильным? Быть мужчиной? Положение Милы Киллиан понимал: у нее не было права уйти от мужа, любая женщина, так же, как и любой скот, принадлежала мужчине, который ею владел. Поэтому вместе они придумали план: знакомая скажет Румпельштильцхену, что мол пират увозит жену, и тот, конечно, потащится на пристань. Но ни его самого, ни его притязаний на женщину Киллиан не уважал, так что он должен был бросить прядильщика в трюм на пару месяцев, добиться от него согласия отпустить жену и ребенка и выкинуть куда-нибудь на берег. Верительные бумаги, как страховку, Мила передала капитану еще ночью в его каюте, ее муж должен был подписать их, чтобы она могла забрать сына без страха потерять его, если настроение мужа изменится. Собственно, все прошло настолько легко, что пират, живший риском и драками, даже не почувствовал адреналина. Прядильщик действительно пришел на пристань, но даже драться за свою жену не стал. Несчастный трус. Когда он упал, Киллиан кивнул своим людям уволочь его в трюм. Они уходили в море через пару часов, все шло как по маслу. Закончена погрузка припасов, хороший ветер, солнечная погода. Мила махала ему с пристани. Она обещала уйти к нему насовсем, как только сможет освободиться от Румпеля. Счастливый пират желал промотать эти пару месяцев как можно скорее, чтобы избавиться от лишнего груза в трюме и получить женщину, которую хотел. У нее не было иллюзий на его счет. Мила принимала его таким, каким он был – кровожадным, опасным преступником, тем, кто сумел поднять бунт на корабле и предать своего капитана – знаменитого головореза по прозвищу Черная Борода. И ей было все равно. Она любила.  
Крепко держа штурвал, Киллиан обдумывал, как заставить этого труса Румпельштильцхена подписать бумаги поскорее, когда к нему подошел корабельный кок, держа за шкирку пацана.  
– Он прятался среди мешков, капитан.  
Узнавая Бея, Киллиан выругался про себя, но парню улыбнулся. Они должны были научиться ладить. В будущем.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Бей?  
– Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – мальчик пытался не показать страх и держался уверенно.  
– Мама о тебе часто говорила, – поддержал его настрой дружелюбным ответом Киллиан. Предпочитая не упоминать встречу в таверне. – Что ты делаешь на борту моего корабля?  
– Папа… папа сюда поднялся и не вернулся. Я видел.  
Изучая прищуренные глаза ребенка, Джонс думал, что делать. Возвращаться в порт нельзя. Время дорого, прилив. Да и нехорошая эта примета… И он решил:  
– Хочешь побыть юнгой у меня на корабле? Мы вернемся к вам в порт через пару месяцев, отвезем кое-что, и все. Мама будет тобой гордиться, я уверен.  
Ожидавший взбучки ребенок обрадовано и несмело улыбнулся:  
– Можно? А папа?  
– Он тоже будет рад, – улыбаясь, ответил Киллиан. У него в голове созрел блестящий план. И смотрящий на его улыбку кок покачал головой. Он знал это выражение лица.  
Вечером капитан спустился в трюм.  
– Ты будешь вести себя спокойно и разумно, как тебя… Румпель? Что-то там еще? Румпельшсхин? Ладно, неважно. На борту Бей.  
Пауза дала Киллиану возможность насладиться паническим выражением лица прядильщика.  
– Не трогайте моего сына, пожалуйста… он еще ребенок…  
Это было точно то, что хотел услышать пират.  
– Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы пройти по доске, – угрожающе прервал его Киллиан. – Будешь делать то, что я скажу. Это мой борт. А ты здесь подчиняешься приказам, как и все мои люди. Это ясно? – Дождавшись робкого кивка, он продолжил: – Проезд надо отрабатывать. А вас здесь двое нахлебников. Завтра боцман тобой займется. И не болтай лишнего.  
Провожал его испуганный взгляд и тихий шепот:  
– Где мой сын?  
– Увидишь его утром, – не оборачиваясь бросил капитан. – Это ты виноват в том, что он оказался здесь. Будешь паинькой, и я велю покормить пацана.  
Кормить Бея Киллиан собирался в любом случае, более того – он отвел ему свою каюту и велел накрыть приличный стол. Голодный мальчик никогда не видел столько еды. До поздней ночи капитан рассказывал ему увлекательные истории о своих приключениях, и ребенок, затаив дыхание, слушал о таинственных землях и ужасных чудовищах. Он спрашивал об отце, но Джонс улыбался ему ласково и отвечал односложно, а в конце концов, сделав заговорщицкое выражение лица, прошептал «большой секрет»:  
– Твой папа хочет стать героем. Поэтому он упросил меня взять его в море. Будет учиться ходить под парусом. Заниматься настоящими мужскими делами. Ему надоела прялка. И мама твоя была очень рада, что он здесь работает теперь. Ночным дежурным.  
Бей благодарно улыбался и был счастлив. Он, в отличие от повара, приносившего еду в каюту капитана, не понимал, что значит – ночной дежурный.

* * *

– Не выходи из каюты без моего разрешения. Море опасно. Если с тобой что-то случится, мама и папа мне не простят, – убедительно лгал Киллиан и разрешал ребенку играться заморскими артефактами вроде клыка тигра и другими броскими красивыми вещами, которыми была забита его каюта. А еще он стал учить ребенка читать. Пацан ему определенно нравился.  
В отличие от его отца, который на поверку оказался бесполезным. Он не мог ходить при качке – сломанная нога мешала держать равновесие, а о том, чтобы лазить по реям, и речи не шло. Все, на что годился прядильщик, – это ползать на коленях, драя палубу, и перебирать, сшивая, разорванные сети.   
– Ты даже у меня на борту нашел бабское дело, – шутил Киллиан, смотря на хлипкого мужчину, который был на голову ниже самого невысокого его матроса.  
Иногда он разрешал им видеться. Взяв с отца обещание не болтать лишнего и поддерживать придуманную историю. Полчаса перед ночной вахтой. Румпельштильцхен каждый раз бережно ощупывал сына, искал синяки, травмы, спрашивал, ел ли он, как он себя чувствует, на что Бей отвечал сначала спокойно, потом с досадой. Отец не изменился в море. Казалось, он так же боялся. Но чего можно бояться на таком красивом корабле и с таким хорошим капитаном? Бею неосознанно хотелось гордиться своим отцом, и он сравнивал его с Киллианом – к сожалению, пока сравнение было в пользу последнего. Но Бей любил отца и хотел проводить с ним больше времени, на что пират неизменно отвечал ему, что тот занят, работает, выполняет важное поручение, а днем ему нужен отдых.  
– Русалки могут заползти ночью на борт и утащить спящего матроса – он следит за тем, чтобы этого не случилось, понимаешь? Спасает жизни моих людей.  
Мальчик верил ему и старался вести себя хорошо, чтобы отец тоже мог им гордиться. Как и Киллиан, к которому он быстро привязался.  
О том, как по ночам отрабатывает свой проезд несчастный калека, капитан прекрасно знал. Все знали. Но никто не говорил этого ребенку. Пацан матросам нравился своим живым и бойким характером. Ему действительно в будущем могло найтись место на этом корабле.  
Ночь была темная, туманная, и капитан сам встал у руля. Бей спал в его каюте. Сегодня они изучали, как ходить по звездам, и у парня явно был талант. Киллиан, прищурившись, изучал темный горизонт, изредка бросая взгляд на палубу, где развлекались его ребята. Румпельштильцхен не позволял себе кричать, боясь, что сын услышит, узнает о его унижении. Его толкали по кругу, при белесом свете луны, Киллиан видел, что тычки грубые, но калеку не били. Он запретил. Не хотел, чтобы Бей видел синяки. Но то, что творилось на палубе, было хуже и ломало быстрее, чем побои. Еще немного, и он сунет бумаги под нос этому трусу, и тот подпишет их, даже не читая. Они подолгу ходили в море, и женщин на борту не было. Такой вот отдых, приятное развлечение перед сном, помогало его людям расслабиться. Всегда находился кто-то более слабый. Пленник с удачного абордажа, например. Или хромой прядильщик. Какая разница?  
Сегодня на палубе было шестеро; в холодной ночной тишине всхлипывания и стоны капитан слышал отчетливее, чем обычно. Днем Румпель не поднимал на него глаз, впрочем, он ни на кого из его команды теперь смотреть не мог, шарахался от страха, униженный, затравленный, пятясь и опуская голову. И только когда он видел Бея, у него на лице мелькало подобие улыбки. Наивный ребенок не замечал за ней отчаяние и боль.  
– Тише ты… – прикрикнул кто-то из матросов. – Пацана своего разбудишь.  
Приглушенный смех катился шепотом.  
И стоны действительно стали тише: калека зажимал себе рот рукой. Киллиан помнил, что после особо веселых ночей на следующий день Румпель едва ходил. Он и так нетвердо держался на ногах. А при сильной качке вообще не мог сохранять равновесие, и от желания скинуть его за борт капитана удерживало только то, что потом это надо было объяснить Бею. Как бы ни был молод пацан, а в несчастный случай в мирном море поверить сложно. Вот если бы абордаж… но как назло все было тихо, как у Посейдона за пазухой.  
– Долго они уже веселятся, – кок протянул капитану ром. Он был единственным, кто не участвовал в подобных развлечениях. Джонс считал, что это старость. Ну еще бы: сорок пять для матроса – это больше века.  
– Пусть, заслужили.  
– Он мне на кухне нужен будет завтра. Неплохо управляется с готовкой.  
– Да он вообще по бабским делам удалой, – Киллиан двусмысленно усмехнулся, отхлебывая ром. – Его все мои ребята за это ценят, – он вернул бутылку коку.  
– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… больше не надо… – сдавленный словно от сдерживаемых рыданий голос доносился все чаще.  
– Уездят его. Он вчера и так… все коленки стер, – то ли заступился, то ли пошутил кок.  
Драить палубу, ползая на коленях с больной ногой, было для калеки мучительно, но Джонс знал, что его повар имел в виду не это.  
Он посмотрел на кока, ища правды в обветренном лице, но тот только пожал плечами.  
– Ты жалеешь этого труса?  
– С чего мне дался этот… – Киллиана кок не боялся, они вместе прошли не одно море и не один шторм. Но были вещи, которые старый пират не любил. И когда считал нужным, напоминал об этом капитану, – …калека, который больше всего на свете боится за своего сына?  
Джонс прищурился:  
– Не считаешь его трусом? Не помнишь, как он против меня не вышел?  
– Против тебя никто из ребят бы не вышел. И никто в здравом уме. Ты лучший убийца здесь, капитан.  
Однобокий комплимент скрывал правду. У Румпельштильцхена не было шансов.  
– Умирать надо стоя, с оружием в руках. Если ты хоть раз встал на колени, так и проживешь, – хмуро бросил Киллиан и дал понять, что разговор окончен.  
Повар ушел, а развлечение тянулось еще добрый час. Киллиан слушал удовлетворенные стоны и те, другие, стоны, которые говорили о том, что калека корчится от боли под его парнями. Но это был закон стаи. Правит сильный. Слабый ложится и подставляется. Когда матросы разошлись спать, лунный свет высветил лежащую на досках палубы фигуру. Трус не мог подняться. Не хватало сил. Пару часов полежать так у него есть, – решил Джонс, поворачивая корабль к ветру. На свежем бризе очухается быстрее, чем в трюме.  
Днем он разрешил коку забрать Румпеля на кухню. Подозревал, правда, что тот подкармливает худого, как жердь, прядильщика. Зря, возможно, потому что толще тот не становился. Напротив, казалось, вещи на нем стали болтаться еще больше. Выцветшие старые тряпки, которые едва годились даже палубу мыть. Киллиан никогда такое не носил. И то, что трус не смог заработать на что-то получше, заставляло его презирать того еще больше. Неудивительно, что Мила захотела уйти от него. Он даст ей все: и красивые вещи, и украшения, и все, чего она заслуживает. И ее сыну тоже.  
Джонс внимательно следил за тем, чтобы прядильщик не распускал язык, но тот и сам старался при мальчике выглядеть счастливым и улыбчивым. Он прятал слезы, ссылаясь на ветер, и слушал истории о подвигах пирата. И каждый раз, когда Киллиан видел его вымученную улыбку для ребенка, его передергивало. Только трус мог так жить. Он бы на его месте давно потопил корабль или захватил его, пошел бы на сделку с морским дьяволом или убил бы всех ночью. Но этот калека терпел и унижался.  
О том, что перед ним калека, капитан стал задумываться всерьез, только когда возникла мысль обыграть идею – упавшего с мачты матроса. Но Бей бы этого не вынес. Киллиан успел привязаться к парнишке. Не заслуживал он такого отца.

* * *

Два месяца спустя, вечером, когда Бей игрался на палубе, Румпель принес ужин в капитанскую каюту. Он едва удерживал тяжелый поднос, и когда судно качнулось на волнах, серебряный нагруженный поднос полетел на пол. Звон посуды, опрокинутая на пол теперь испорченная еда – Киллиан видел, как прядильщик опустился на колени, чтобы попытаться собрать с досок, что мог.  
– И кто это теперь будет есть? – он говорил спокойно, и лед в голосе уничтожал противника лучше любой угрозы. – Ты?  
Волосы прятали лицо застывшего на полу Румпеля, но он видел, как тот едва заметно кивнул.  
Киллиан скривился. Этого ему нужно не было.  
– Убери здесь все, быстро. И как ты думаешь, какое наказание я тебе приготовил, трус?  
– Только не при ребенке, – прошептал сорвавшимся голосом Румпель – не поднимая головы, не делая попыток сбежать из каюты. Будто разом оцепенев.  
Раздраженный пират вздернул его с пола, ухватив за локоть. Румпель покачнулся, нетвердо стоя на ногах. Он невольно опирался о руку, которая его держала, и молчал. Смотря в запавшие глаза, Киллиан читал в них мольбу.  
– Только не при Бее… пожалуйста.  
Этот тихий умоляющий шепот выводил из себя, и он грубо оттолкнул калеку, фактически отшвыривая на пол.  
– Уберись здесь. Быстро.  
И вышел на залитую солнцем палубу.  
Бей игрался с матросами, они пытались рыбачить. А позади него, в каюте, отец ребенка пытался быть сильным настолько, чтобы вечером суметь улыбаться. Киллиан знал это. Но все равно велел Румпелю спуститься в трюм – немедленно, специально перед ужином с ребенком, чтобы посмотреть, насколько хватит его самообладания. Велев облокотиться о бочку, Киллиан практически не готовил «дежурного» для себя. С прядильщиком развлекалась вся команда. Не сразу, по очереди. То, что тот еще стоит на ногах, удивляло. Было бы неплохо, если бы он свалился за борт. Сам. Как ни странно, думал так Киллиан из чувства, очень похожего на сострадание – такого темного разлива, для тех, кто давно жил разбоем и убийствами. Но сознаваться в этой слабости не хотелось.  
Чувствуя, как зажимается обессиленный Румпель, пытаясь не стонать, не дергаться, и как плохо ему удается прятать боль в голосе, Киллиан поморщился. Он любил секс. Любил получать от него удовольствие. Не знать простых вещей о сексе примитивно. Как этот неудачник вообще заделал ребенка Миле?  
– Расслабься… – он положил руку между лопаток Румпеля, побуждая его нагнуться. И в этот момент почувствовал, что плечи у того каменные, а самого его бьет крупная дрожь. Он не ждал ничего, кроме боли, от секса с Киллианом, и тому это нравилось и раздражало одновременно. Все, кто с ним спал, млели от счастья. Пират был гением во многих областях. И эта была его любимой.  
Джонс отбросил любезности. Он знал, что делает, с кем и для чего. Бумаги были у него в кармане. Грубо вколачиваясь в податливое тело, он ждал момента, когда Румпель сломается окончательно. Облокотившийся о бочку, практически легший на нее животом, калека скулил от боли, закрывая себе рот рукой, и ничего не просил: ни пощады, ни жалости. Даже когда стала мазать кровь. Джонс вышел, так и не кончив, развернул Румпеля к себе лицом, сунул ему под нос бумаги с пером и велел подписать. Не разбирая в полумраке трюма, что там написано, Румпель пытался спросить, что это, и получил затрещину: звонкую, наотмашь – его голова мотнулась от нее, и он замолчал.  
– Подписывай.  
– Что это…  
– Подписывай, или я сейчас выволоку тебя на палубу к Бею и продолжу.  
Делать этого на самом деле Киллиан не стал бы хотя бы ради себя. Но затравленный, вздрагивающий калека этого не знал. Он беспомощно смотрел снизу вверх на капитана и плакал от бессилия. Будто понимая, что совершает самую страшную ошибку в жизни. Но страх в нем перерос в ужас, когда пират схватил его за локоть, якобы намереваясь тащить наверх. Спущенные штаны мешали ему идти, он путался в них и в конце концов споткнулся и упал бы, если бы не державшая его железной хваткой рука.  
– Хорошо… хорошо, я подпишу… пожалуйста… не трогайте Бея, не вмешивайте его…  
Глядя на то, как человек с непроизносимым именем подписывает бумаги, Джонс ощущал тень радости и оставшееся, не спавшее возбуждение. Он мог бы закончить начатое, но худой до истощения Румпель выглядел настолько жалким, что смотреть на него не хотелось. Тонкие искусанные губы дрожали, глаза были влажными, голос срывался.  
Кладя бумаги за пазуху, капитан решил проявить милосердие. В конце концов, он получил что хотел.  
– Давай приводи себя в порядок и идем ужинать к нам. Бей хочет рассказать тебе про рыбу, которую сегодня поймал.  
Об этом решении капитан пожалел парой часов позже. На ужин Румпель пришел и выглядел так же, как и всегда. Улыбался ребенку и слушал. Только Киллиан замечал детали: он ничего не ел, говорил с трудом и, видимо, с трудом сидел. Последнее было понятным. И Киллиан его отчасти пожалел. Он замечал признаки жара, красные от недавних слез глаза, лихорадочный румянец и слабость, такую, что бокал в руках Румпеля ходил ходуном. В конце концов Джонс отпустил ребенка на палубу ночью – порулить кораблем под присмотром боцмана и пойти по звездам, как его учили. Просто для того, чтобы вытащить полубессознательного калеку из-за стола. Встать сам тот уже не мог. Улыбался под конец через силу. И как только Бей выбежал из каюты, повалился со стула на пол. Капитан чувствовал бившую Румпеля неосознанную дрожь – нервная она была или лихорадочная, он не знал. Болезни на борту не любили. Лечить что-то в море сложно, а любая зараза может убить всех на борту, потому что от нее на корабле никуда не деться. Но вряд ли прядильщик что-то такое на себе притащил, скорее, это была слабость и истощение. Ему досталось, и Киллиан не отрицал этого перед собой. Он знал, что делают с беспомощным хромым его ребята, и позволял это. Используя как рычаг воздействия, но давление было слишком сильным, пират видел, как ломается под ним Румпель: в трюме тот практически рыдал от боли и унижения. Были вещи, которые не проходили бесследно. Никогда. Но показывать Бею оборотную сторону жизни на пиратском корабле Киллиан не хотел. Он вызвал к себе кока и велел отнести Румпеля к нему в закуток на кухне. И сделать это незаметно. Вызвав для этого двоих доверенных людей, капитан с некоторым удивлением наблюдал, что бессознательного калеку заботливо укутали в чей-то плащ, чтобы спрятать от Бея под капюшоном. Они не дергали его, не обращались грубо, а заметив взгляд капитана, матрос, что постарше, пробормотал:  
– Он в последнее время совсем плохой был. Уже дважды падал вот так. На пару часов.  
– Почему мне не сказали?  
– А что, тебя волнует этот трус? – ответил вместо матроса кок, и по его нехорошему прищуру Киллиан понял, что тот обвиняет его. И это было неприятно. Потому что власть капитана абсолютна. Так считается. Хотя на самом деле капитан больше зависит от своих людей, чем они от него. И пират это знал.  
– Он не ест толком, не может. Его выворачивает морская болезнь, ночами, – повар смотрел прямо в глаза капитану. – А потом он приходит в трюм и сшивает сети, драит палубы и в целом при его комплекции довольно занят.  
– Приведи его в порядок, не надо, чтобы Бей видел.  
– А его ночная вахта, капитан? – нейтральный тон повара не скрыл сути его вопроса.  
– Она закончена, – Киллиан, уже сказав это, ощутил облегчение. Он никогда не проводил рядом с Румпелем время так долго. И за ужином невольно замечал его взгляд – любящий, искренний: он смотрел на своего сына, как на бога, с гордостью и обожанием – будто в ребенке был весь его мир, его сердце. Киллиан никогда раньше не видел таких отношений. Море было ему домом, а команда семьей. Бей шутил, смеялся, тараторил о своем, и каждое его слово отблеском улыбки ложилось на лицо отца. Но постепенно Румпель все меньше улыбался, ему было откровенно плохо, но гордость не позволяла показать этого, а желание побыть с сыном подольше – уйти. И когда Киллиан понял, что несчастный сейчас просто упадет на месте, он отослал ребенка. Румпель вряд ли мог побить его на мечах, но он мог терпеть, пока жив, все что угодно ради мальчика, и в этот момент капитан осознал, какая для этого нужна сила.

* * *

Ночью, уложив Бея, Киллиан спустился к коку.  
– Как он?  
Тот ему не ответил, кивнув на занавеску, за которой лежал больной. Повар готовил ему бульон.   
Джонс пощупал пульс. Он не был силен в медицине, но когда долго ходишь под парусом, элементарные вещи учишь, хотя бы чтобы выжить.  
– Он весь горит, надо сбить. Что ты готовишь?  
– Это стало так важно теперь?  
Киллиан сдержался. На гнев у него право было всегда. Но и на справедливость его команда рассчитывала. Именно поэтому они пошли за ним. Он делил золото честно и всегда выручал своих. Чужие были не в счет. Как этот хромой прядильщик успел стать своим для кока, Джонс недоумевал.  
– Папа?  
Ругаясь про себя так, что завернулись бы уши у морского дьявола, Киллиан обернулся. Бей проснулся и пошел искать капитана.  
– Что с моим папой?  
– Он отравился, – пират положил ему руку на плечо. – Иди спать, я присмотрю за ним.  
– Может, заберем его наверх, в твою каюту? – Бей смотрел, выжидая, требовательный и настороженный. Он волновался.  
Киллиану пришлось согласиться, причин отказать у него не было. Во всяком случае, тех, что он мог озвучить.  
Румпельштильцхена снова перенесли в капитанскую каюту. Матросы поулыбались, за глаза зубоскаля, и разошлись. Капитан остался со своей проблемой один на один. Точнее, с двумя своими проблемами. Потому что отходить от больного отца Бей не хотел. Отирая влажный от испарины лоб своего ночного дежурного, пират ворчал на судьбу. Румпель вздрагивал в бреду, а потом заговорил. И Киллиан был рад, что к этому времени Бей уже спал, положив руки на стол. Калека просил, метаясь на койке, только об одном:  
– Не надо… не надо.  
Джонс зажал ему рот рукой, думая, не стоит ли сделать это подушкой.  
Взгляд зацепился за тень от длинных ресниц на щеках прядильщика. Синяки под глазами – следствие бессонных ночей не мог стереть даже загар после стольких дней в море. За что Мила выбрала его? Неуклюжего, робкого, беспомощного. Жизнь уничтожает таких в первую очередь. Что она в нем нашла?  
Киллиан иногда буквально понимал выражение – топить концы в воду. Но характера у него было достаточно, чтобы за этим выражением не прятаться. Убить больного калеку, когда в комнате спал Бей, он не мог. Хуже того, Киллиан задумался над тем, хотел ли он когда-либо на самом деле убивать этого типа.  
Он смочил тряпку в прохладной воде и положил на горячий лоб Румпеля, затем развязал тому шнуровку на рубашке, отирая шею, грудь, руки – вода должна была сбить температуру. Руки невольно нащупывали выступающие ребра, запавший живот. Эта болезненная худоба наводила на мысли, что Румпель ел очень мало с тех пор, как поднялся на борт, хотя он и до этого был не сильно в теле. К утру больной очнулся, вздрогнул, увидев сидящего рядом хмурого пирата, и замер.  
– Где Бей?  
– Спит.  
Киллиан слышал сиплый шепот, он помнил, как вчера, не церемонясь, толкался в это горло, сжимая в руках отросшие волосы. Как Румпель давился, кашлял и не смел вырваться. Его беспомощность заводила. Джонс своим демонам не потакал, разве что иногда. Вчера был такой день. А сегодня он смотрел на плоды своих трудов. Калека жался к стенке, подальше от него, и не поднимал глаз. Он боялся. Едва отошедший после лихорадки, не способный сопротивляться, понимая, что его просьбы для пирата значат еще меньше, чем ничего. Капитан не любил жалеть людей, чаще всего они этого не стоили – во-первых, а во-вторых, жалость по его понятиям унижала. Но затравленный взгляд, делающий и без того большие глаза бездонными, его пугал. Пугал ту часть, в которой еще мог жить человек, который верил в доброе отношение и ценил человечность в людях. Киллиан думал, что избавился от нее уже давно. Но, может, бессонная ночь у койки пережившего насилие сказалась, а может, у чувства вины были глаза ребенка, который спал за его спиной на стуле, – кто знает, отчего пират решился проявить милосердие.  
– Отдыхай. Я принесу бульон. Тебе надо поесть.  
Когда он пришел, Бей уже проснулся и сидел рядом с отцом, оживленно ему что-то доказывая. По несчастному лицу Румпеля пират понял, что что-то не так.  
– Но ты же болеешь и не можешь дежурить! А я могу! Я уже взрослый!  
– О чем ты? – Киллиан сунул чашку с бульоном в слабые руки прядильщика.  
– Я хочу стать ночным дежурным, сражаться с русалками!  
Капитан метнул резкий взгляд в побелевшее лицо Румпеля, тот едва слышно прошептал:  
– Он еще ребенок, пожалуйста… мне уже легче, я смогу работать…  
И такое отчаяние было во взгляде калеки, что Киллиан смутился. Он выглядел чудовищем в глазах Румпеля. Тем, кто способен причинить боль, способен на насилие и жестокость. И сомнений в том, что пират способен отдать его мальчика на потеху своей команде, у измученного «дежурного» не было. Он на своей шкуре пережил не одну безумную ночь, когда капитан стоял в десяти шагах от него за штурвалом, позволяя своим людям издеваться над умоляющим их человеком.  
– Бей… пожалуйста, иди, погуляй на палубе. Я хочу поговорить с капитаном.  
Бей возмутился было, но, посмотрев в изменившееся лицо отца, вышел.  
Киллиан отошел к столу и налил себе ром. Иногда ярлыки, которые вешали на него люди, утомляли, даже если были заслужены. А иногда видеть их в чужих глазах было неприятно.  
С трудом поднявшийся с койки Румпель отставил в сторону бульон. Расхристанный, лохматый, он без сил опустился на колени:  
– Я буду делать все… что… надо… только не трогайте моего сына…  
Киллиан мрачно молчал с минуту, глядя на склоненную голову: казалось, тронь калеку – он упадет.  
– Не волнуйся за него.  
Радостное облегчение на осунувшемся лице кольнуло капитана острее слов. Румпель едва не плакал от благодарности, и Киллиан впервые ощутил себя лишним в собственной каюте.  
– Поспи еще немного.  
Он сказал это, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Иначе уход бы казался бегством.

* * *

Ближе к ночи, зажигая габаритные огни на корабле, как обычно, Румпель остался на палубе. Он опасался, что капитан передумает. Молчаливый, тот весь день избегал его. Но ночью никто на палубу не поднялся. Был ли это приказ капитана? Прядильщик глянул на стоящего у штурвала Джонса. Тот, заметив его взгляд, махнул рукой подойти.  
Калека шел спотыкаясь – волны были сильными; подойдя, он ухватился за такелаж, пытаясь обрести равновесие.   
– Мы возвращаемся в ваш порт. Скоро будем, завтра вечером, возможно.  
Киллиан посмотрел на прядильщика, желая увидеть, какие эмоции это вызовет на его лице.  
– Отпустите моего мальчика, пожалуйста… он скучает по матери. Я сделаю все, что вам нужно.  
Эти умоляющие интонации раньше откровенно раздражали, но теперь Киллиан начинал понимать, за что Мила выбрала этого несуразного человека. За это умение. Очень редкое. Вот так любить.  
– Твоя жена поедет со мной.  
– Нет, пожалуйста… она… хорошая… она не сможет… так жить…  
Капитан едва не сорвался в этот момент на неделикатное: «А ты сможешь?».  
Но сдержался. Вид у стоявшего перед ним мужчины был абсолютно несчастный. Он пытался защитить свою семью. Но не так, как привык Джонс, – оружием и силой. Он пытался просто закрыть их собой. Киллиан редко встречал людей, способных жертвовать, и не в подвиге или эффектном жесте, а вот так. Добровольно соглашаясь на адскую жизнь ночного дежурного.  
– Она меня любит, – Киллиан бил, потому что смотреть в это лицо уже не мог. Он знал: существуют слова, способные ударить острее ножа. – И она в курсе, что ты здесь.  
Румпеля качнуло, и он сел на доски палубы. Пират держал в рукаве кинжал, ожидая момента, когда тот бросится на него в ярости. Но человек у его ног выглядел подавленным и униженным. И молчал. Наконец он спросил:  
– Что я подписал? Те бумаги…  
Киллиан хотел бы его пожалеть, но не мог. Он жаждал закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее. Потому что сил злиться на калеку больше не было.  
– Ты же сам уже понял.  
– Нет, Бей! – только теперь Румпель поднял голову и посмотрел расширенными от ужаса глазами в лицо пирата. – Прошу тебя, прошу тебя – не отнимай его у меня… он же еще ребенок… он не выживет здесь, – прядильщик просил, буквально лежа у капитана в ногах. Тот мог отшвырнуть сапогом склоненную фигуру, но не стал. Возможно, если бы реакция была такой, какую он ожидал – ярость и гнев, он бы так и поступил. Калека был ему не ровня в бою. А ночью так легко упасть за борт. Особенно когда такие волны.  
Но молчаливым упреком его иллюзорной совести служила покорность. У человека перед ним ничего не было. Даже гордости. Когда он думал о сыне.  
И Киллиан передумал.  
– Мила уйдет со мной, если захочет, ты понял?  
Румпель поднял голову, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
– А ты с Беем останешься на берегу.  
Сверху молния расчертила небо, и отблеск отразился в глазах калеки. Он, казалось, не веря услышанному, замер как сидел, на коленях перед капитаном.  
Джонс посмотрел на него и протянул руку:  
– Подымай мою команду. На нас движется шторм.  
И когда Румпель поднялся, опираясь на его руку, Киллиан едва не сказал ему – мне жаль.  
Были поступки, за которые нельзя просто извиниться. И пират знал это. Но он отдал бумаги прядильщику и смотрел, как тот бросил их за борт. Спеша покончить с собственным отчаяньем. Миле Киллиан решил сказать, что в них нет нужды. Вряд ли когда-нибудь Румпель решится драться с ними. Не такой это был человек. А детей они могли бы завести своих. Он знал, что убедит ее, найдет нужные слова.   
До рассвета они боролись со штормом. Под ливневым дождем и ураганным ветром. Румпеля капитан отправил к Бею. На палубе в такой шторм не было место калеке.  
Киллиан стоял у руля, слыша, как скрипят от напряжения мачты, и ощущая замирание сердца, когда его корабль проваливался вниз по широкой волне, словно слетал с чудовищной горы вниз. А затем взлетал, словно птица. Но команда справилась. И вышли они из шторма победителями. Его недаром называли везучим капитаном. Самым отчаянным в этих морях. Но Киллиану казалось, что легкость на сердце ему вернул последний поступок. Румпель был хорошим отцом. А ребенок действительно для разгульной жизни пирата слишком мал.  
Он высадил их в порту, как обещал. И Бей не видел, как его мать взошла на борт полчаса спустя. Для шедшего в деревню калеки она умерла. Как и многое в нем. Тот, кто когда-то взошел на борт корабля, был другим человеком. Возвращался домой искалеченный и осознавший свою беспомощность прядильщик, который больше всего на свете хотел родиться другим человеком. Сильным и властным.  
Как те, что без жалости ставили его на колени.


End file.
